Rêve ou réalité ?
by Pand'ouille
Summary: Après une mission périlleuse ayant frôlé l'échec, Steve, pris de remords, décide de s'excuser auprès de Tony pour l'avoir rabaissé. Cependant, Iron Man est bien déterminé à se venger du soldat... OS, Stony/Superhusbands, YAOI


Hey les Stony shippers!

Voici un troisième OS sur Tony Stark et Steve Rogers, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.^^

Ensuite, je tiens réellement à m'excuser pour ne pas souvent répondre aux reviews mais sachez que je les lis et que ça me fait extrêmement plaisir d'en recevoir.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Bah... comme d'habitude: rien ne m'appartient, je m'inspire juste d'univers qui me plaisent pour écrire deux-trois trucs et à but non lucratif.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Stony / Superhusbands

 ** _Rating:_** T pour légère scène non détaillée (et encore, s'est il vraiment passé quelque chose entre ces deux personnage ?)

Sur ce, je vous laisse. Bonne lecture à vous ^^

.

* * *

Ce soir là, Steve n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. En effet, la longue discussion qu'il avait eu avec Iron Man après leur dernière mission ne voulait pas quitter son esprit.

Il se retourna violemment dans son lit, fronça les sourcils puis sur retourna à nouveau.

Il prit une grande inspiration pour se détendre puis ferma les yeux. Rien n'y fit.

Il se laissa basculer sur dos, cala ses mains derrière sa tête et regarda fixement le plafond.

 **\- J'ai peut être été un peu dur avec Tony...** Se dit il.

Et c'était le cas, il est vrai que Tony était arrogant et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête mais cette fois ci, les propos du soldat n'avaient pas été tendres envers lui, voire même exagérés.

 _flashback:  
Après avoir effectué une mission plutôt périlleuse contre un organisme terroriste, Captain America avait fini par rejoindre Tony Stark sur le toit d'un immeuble en ruine. Les deux hommes étaient dans un piteux état: le visage du super soldat était couvert de petites plaies et de brûlures tandis que ce qui restait de l'armure d'Iron Man était en miettes. Steve s'avança vers lui d'un pas décidé et l'empoigna d'un coup sec par le col apparent au travers des restes de l'armure._ _  
_ _ **\- Stark!**_ _L'interpella t-il avec rage en le fusillant du regard.  
_ _ **\- Un problème ?**_ _Répondit-il d'un air hautin en plantant son regard dans le sien._ _  
Steve était sur le point de craquer. Le comportement de Tony était pour lui insupportable, d'autant plus que la mission aurait pu échouer a cause de lui._ _  
_ _ **\- Je n'ai jamais connu un abrutit pareil!**_ _ **  
\- Oh, quelle vulgarité**_ _, railla Tony en levant les yeux au ciel.  
_ _ **\- On aurait pu tous y passer et tout ça par ta faute. Ça te coûte quoi d'écouter les ordres au moins une fois dans ta vie?**_ _Continua le super soldat.  
_ _ **\- C'est bon tu as terminé ?**_ _  
Steve s'approcha de plus en plus près de son visage puis continua :  
_ _ **\- Arrête de jouer les héros, tu n'en es pas un et tu ne le seras jamais.**_ _  
Tony ne détourna pas le regard ne serait ce qu'une seconde._ _  
_ _ **\- A vrai dire,**_ _reprit Steve,_ _ **tu n'es qu'un enfant pourri-gâté qui a reçu toute la fortune de son père sans bouger le petit doigt. Sans lui tu ne serais rien et sans ton armure pour te cacher tu n'es rien!**_ _Finit il en repoussant le brun qui manqua de trébucher._ _  
Tony garda le silence puis baissa instinctivement les yeux lorsqu'il croisa le regard noir de Steve._ _  
Le super soldat lui tourna le dos puis lui accorda ses derniers mots avant de s'en aller:_ _  
_ _ **-Je ne t'aime pas Stark. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu aurais été banni des Avengers et cela depuis le jour de notre rencontre. Tu es un danger pour ce pays.**_ _  
fin du flashback._

Steve soupira puis alluma sa lampe de chevet avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit.

Il joignit ses mains le regard vers le sol.

 **\- Il faut que je m'explique avec lui.** Décida t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Il se leva, ouvrit la porte sans prendre soin de la refermer et avança sur le chemin menant à l'atelier de Stark.

Une fois arrivé, la porte automatique s'ouvrit à la simple présence du soldat.

Ne trouvant pas d'interrupteur, Steve avança dans la pénombre le bras tendus devant lui.

 **\- Stark?**

Soudain, il s'emmêla dans ce qui semblait être des câbles et tomba au sol.

 **\- M...**

Retenant son juron, il tenta de se relever en s'accrochant à ce qui devait être le bord d'une table en métal. Steve était perdu. Il n'y avait aucune présence de lumière et les

affaires du maître des lieux changeaient sans cesse de place.

Après avoir tenté en vain de s'habituer à l'obscurité il eu une dernière idée:

 **\- Jarvis ?**

Aucune réponse.

Il soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux puis repris aveuglément sa marche. Quand tout a coup, le soldat fut projeté montre le mur le plus proche.

Désorienté comme jamais, il se releva mais quelque chose de froid l'attrapa a la gorge. Steve se débattit mais la chose resserra l'étreinte l'obligeant a s'immobiliser.

Le super soldat n'effectua plus aucun mouvement et senti quatre autres choses similaires a celle qui lui tenait la gorge agrippées à chacun de ses quartes membres.

Soudain, la lumière de l'atelier s'alluma. Ce fut seulement a ce moment précis que Steve découvrit avec surprise ce qui le retenait de la sorte : cinq bras mécaniques articulés,

qui servaient d'habitude d'outil pour la conception d'inventions Stark.

 **\- Stark! Tes machines dysfonctionnent!**

Toujours aucune réponse.

 **\- Stark ! Jarvis !** Appela t-il à nouveau.

En vain.

Il soupira puis tenta tant bien que mal de se dégager en essayant de broyer les pinces qui le retenaient prisonnier à la seule force de ses mains.

 **\- Laisse tomber Steve. C'est de l'adamantium de synthèse.**

Le blond tourna le regard en direction de la voix et reconnu la silhouette de Tony, face a lui au bout du couloir.

 **\- Tu m'expliques ce délire ?** Demanda le soldat.

Iron Man ne pu s'empêcher de montrer un léger sourire avant de se retourner, faisant signe qu'il s'apprêtait à s'en aller.

 **\- Attends!** Supplia le prisonnier.

L'ingénieur s'arrêta.

 **\- Je m'en vais retrouver ma très chère armure, apparemment sans elle je ne suis rien.**

Lança il calmement avec un regard glacial.

Steve se mît à comprendre: Tony était vexé depuis leur dernière discussion.

 **\- Écoute Tony, j'ai dit tout ça sur le coup de la colère. Je ne pensais pas la moitié de tout ce que j'ai pu dire.**

 **\- Donc il y a une moitié que tu pensais réellement ?!**

Le cœur du prisonnier s'emballa en une fraction de seconde.

La voix de l'ingénieur n'avait jamais était aussi puissante. Il avait beau se trouvait dans la pénombre à une dizaine de mètres de lui que Steve pouvait malgré tout deviner

l'expression meurtrière du visage de son coéquipier. Il déglutit puis ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour lui expliquer qu'il s'était mal exprimé. Hélas, aucun son n'en sorti.

Steve était littéralement tétanisé lorsqu'il aperçut l'héritier de Stark Industries s'avançant les mains dans les poches et en le fixant d'un regard aussi (voire plus) froid que la mer

dans laquelle le soldat avait dormi pendant des décennies. Il sentit également davantage de pressions de la part des machines qui le maintenaient immobile.

 **\- Anxieux monsieur Rogers?** Ricana le brun en essuyant du pouce une goutte de sueur qui perlait du front de son otage.

Steve regardait le sol ne voulant en aucun cas le provoquer ou rencontrer son regard.

 **\- Tony... Je...**

 **\- La ferme!** S'énerva t il en empoignant la mâchoire inférieure du blond, le forçant a le regarder dans les yeux.

 **\- Tony... Calme t-**

 **\- Ferme la ! Je t'ai dit... De la fermer ! Ferme ta putain de gueule !** s'énerva t'il de plus belle, le souffle court avant de frapper Steve au visage et de se reculer

violemment, les yeux remplis de larmes.

 **\- Dé... Désolé** **Cap**... Lâcha Iron Man en se passant les mains dans ses cheveux, tremblotant et regardant le sol.

 **\- Tu es complètement malade...** Marmonna Steve.

Tony fut pris d'un sursaut comme si il venait de prendre une décharge électrique puis leva ses yeux vides vers Steve, sa main posée sur sa joue droite.

 **\- Ah oui ? Peut être... Peut être pas ! Ahah.**

Son rire nerveux, le fait que le ton de sa voix ainsi que son expression faciale changeaient à chacune de ses phrases donnait des frissons à Rogers qui le regardait timidement et

impuissant.

 **-Tu crois que c'est simple ?** Repris l'inventeur de génie, **Tu crois que c'est simple, hein?! De se faire larguer par Pepper parce que je suis a... Attiré par un salaud** **qui s'est fait la Seconde Guerre Mondiale en collants ?! Et qui... Et qui en plus de ça n'en a rien à foutre de moi, me déteste et ne me prend que pour une sous** **merde?! TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE C'EST SIMPLE ROGERS ?!**

Captain America écarquilla les yeux tandis que Tony retint ses sanglots.

 **\- J'aurais presque préféré mourir dans cette caverne en Afghanistan plutôt que de** **vivre ça...** Reprit il tristement:

 **\- Qu'est ce que... Tony, je ne comprends pas...**

Sa phrase fut couper par la présence des lèvres chaudes de son ravisseur sur les siennes, commençant à se mouvoir et à présenter sa langue qui s'introduit avec force dans la

bouche de l'autre homme.

Steve voulait se débattre mais il ne pouvait que se laisser faire à cause des bras mécaniques qui le maintenaient immobile.

 **\- Stark, ça suffit libère moi.** Réussit à articuler le soldat entre deux assauts buccaux.

Tony mordit sans délicatesse la lèvre inférieure de Steve qui ne pu retenir un petit gémissement de douleur et de surprise.

 **\- Écoute Cap...** Lui dit il calmement en essuyant délicatement le sang qui coulait de la lèvre de Steve, **Mon père a fait de toi ce que tu es aujourd'hui. Mon père t'as créé et je suis héritier de TOUT ce que possédait mon père, et ce, sans bouger le petit doigt comme tu l'as si bien dit. En quelque sorte, tu m'appartiens Steve, que tu le veuilles ou non.**

Il se retourna, quittant l'intime proximité de leurs visages.

 **\- Espèce de malade.**

 **\- Déjà dit, tu ne te renouvelles pas beaucoup dit donc.** Répondit il narquoisement en fouillant dans un tiroir.

Steve contracta ses muscles jusqu'à en souffrir afin d'essayer de s'extirper de ces diableries en métal articulées.

 **\- Laisse tomber Stevy,** dit Tony qui l'entendait gesticuler contre la ferraille de ses machines.

 **\- Si tu ne me relâche pas, j'avertis tous les autres !**

 **\- Crie trésor, crie si ça te fais plaisir...** Ironisa Iron Man se retournant vers Steve un préservatif placé entre les dents, **Mais personne ne t'entendra.**

Le sang de Steve se glaça tandis que Tony s'avançait dangereusement vers lui.

 **\- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?! Recule !** Paniqua Captain America.

Stark garda le silence puis vint se glisser derrière le soldat tel un serpent avant de lui mordiller le lobe d'une de ses oreilles.

 **\- Simple vengeance personnelle...** Lui susurra t'il au creux de l'oreille.

Rogers se sentit pâlir au contact de son souffle chaud, des sueurs froides parcourant le long de ses tempes.

 **\- S'il te plaît Tony...** Réussit il a articuler, **Je suis vraiment désolé.**

Un bruit d'emballage en train de se déchirer se fit entendre. Steve ferma les yeux.

 **\- On... On ne peut vraiment pas en discuter calmement, face à face ?**

 **\- Non, Steve.** Répondit simplement l'inventeur dans un son lent de braguette qui s'ouvre.

 **\- BRUCE! THOR! NATA-**

Son appel désespéré fut étouffé par une main se plaquant sur sa bouche.

 **\- Chhhhht.**

Steve était paniqué comme jamais, il sentait maintenant une autre main glisser le long de son torse jusqu'a atteindre les boutons de son propre pantalon que le brun s'empressa

de déboutonner.

Sa bouche fut libérée, la main qui empêchait le soldat de s'exprimer migra sensuellement dans son cou.

 **\- Tony, arrête toi ...**

Ce dernier ne lui donna qu'en seule réponse un baiser passionné sur la jugulaire, montrant qu'il était déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout.

 **\- Je te déteste pour la façon dont tu m'a traité, Steve... Mais je t'aime pour ce que tu es.** Lui murmura t'il en lui baissant lentement son pantalon et son sous

vêtement.

 **\- Tony arrête...** Lui demanda t-il à nouveau en fermant les yeux.

Le bruit du caoutchouc du préservatif fut sa seule réponse.

 **\- Arrête! Tony je t'en supplie...**

Des mains devenues rugueuses à cause du travail vinrent empoigner ses fesses musclées.

 **\- Arrête !**

Et...

 **\- ARREEEETE!**

Steve ouvrit les yeux.

Il était trempé de sueur et se trouvait dans le noir complet. Où était il et que c'était il passé? Il senti qu'il était allongé et tenta de se redresser; il était libre de ses mouvements.

Il tapota autour de lui: un coussin, une couette, une table de nuit, une lampe de chevet. Il s'empressa de l'allumer. Il plissa les yeux, s'habituant à cette lumière qui lui brûlait

les yeux. Il était dans sa chambre, la porte était fermée. Il eut un soupir de soulagement, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Pourtant... Tout semblait si réel dans sa tête. Non.

Il se souvint du discours de Bruce par rapport aux capacités prodigieuses de notre cerveau durant notre sommeil, cela était bel et bien un rêve. Mais pourquoi sentait il des

douleurs dans tout le corps et en particulier aux articulations des bras et des jambes, à la nuque... Sûrement les séquelles de la dernière mission se dit il.

 _ **Je m'en voulais tellement pour toutes les horreurs que j'ai dites à Tony que j'en fait des cauchemars... Je ferais mieux de m'excuser demain matin.**_ Se dit il en

passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Il se mis sous sa couette, sa tête posée sur son oreiller puis ferma les yeux avant de s'endormir profondément.

Tout le monde était paisible dans la Stark Tower: Bruce s'était endormi dans son laboratoire, Natasha dans sa chambre, Clint jouait à la console dans le salon, Tony se tenait

contre le mur derrière la porte de la chambre de Steve, Thor avait la tête posée sur le comptoir du... Tony derrière la porte de la chambre de Steve?!

Ce dernier sourit puis partit rejoindre son laboratoire en rangeant ce qui semblait être une seringue dans sa poche.

 **\- Jarvis ?**

 **\- Oui monsieur ?**

 **\- Pas un mot de cette soirée a qui que ce soit.**

 **\- Bien monsieur.**


End file.
